1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to roof vent panels for vehicles and, more specifically, to roof vent panels which are pivotally and removably disposed within an opening in the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a roof vent panel for vehicles having an opening in the roof thereof. Such roof vent panels are movable between closed and partially opened, venting positions to provide additional ventilation for the interior of the vehicle. It is also known to provide such roof vent panels that are adapted to be completely removed from the vehicles so as to open the interior of the vehicle to the external environment.
In moving the roof vent panel between the closed and venting positions, a latch mechanism is commonly used. The latch mechanism is typically affixed to the rear portion of the roof vent panel to releasably secure the roof vent panel in either of the closed or venting positions. Further, the latch mechanism is generally detachable from the stationary roof structure or from the roof vent panel so as to enable the roof vent panel to be completely removed from the roof opening of the vehicle.
A typical latch mechanism comprises a two part fastener of the toggle type which is pivotally connected together to enable the roof vent panel to be moved between the closed and venting positions. Such a latch usually includes means for separating one or both of the links of the latch from the stationary roof structure or from the roof vent panel so as to enable the roof vent panel to be completely removed from the roof opening. The separating means comprises a pin which is removed to disengage the connected components. It is also known to construct a latch mechanism which is releasably attached at one end to the roof vent panel or to the stationary roof structure.
However, in pivotal roof vent panel assemblies, it is necessary that the roof vent panel be securely held in the partially opened, venting position during the operation of the vehicle. In use, the vehicle commonly encounters rough terrain or bumps causing severe vibrations which exert forces on the latch mechanism which may result in its inadvertent collapse and, thereby, an undesired closure of the roof vent panel. Although the over-center toggle linkage commonly used in latch mechanisms functions satisfactorily to maintain the roof vent panel in the partially opened, venting position, a loosely constructed toggle linkage or one that has become loosened through wear and continued usage, may still inadvertently collapse.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a roof vent panel apparatus which is pivotally and removably located in the roof opening of a vehicle and which overcomes the problems existing with prior art roof vent panel apparatus. It would also be desirable to provide a roof vent panel apparatus which incorporates a latch mechanism which securely locks the roof vent panel in the partially opened, venting position. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a roof vent panel apparatus which is simplistic in construction for both ease of operation and economical to manufacture.